In too Deep to be Saved?
by aeshaw
Summary: Each person deals with pain in their own way. Will it consume them? Can it be ignored? If affected can they be saved? IF so by who? Main characters: Troy and Ryan. Slash. Tryan Established .
1. Accident

It started off as a semi- normal Tuesday

**I don't own anything**

**Again I'm just writing to practice writing so if you see anything for have any tips for me to improve they would be very much appreciated.**

**If you like review and if you don't then don't.**

**Thanks **

It started off as a semi- normal Tuesday morning. Ryan woke up to his iPod alarm clock playing his favorite song of the week at 7am. Leaving his bed he walks to his closet to select his outfit for the day, unlike most days where he consults Sharpay for her opinion, he pulls out black tightly fitted dress pants, white polo, black fedora and a gray argyle sweater. Unlike what most believe he and his sister do not always coordinate they just like to give advice on what the other is wearing but today he gets no advice with Sharpay being out of town.

Sharpay and his parents were out of town for the week getting ready for her coming out party which is to take place next month. Ryan has a good relationship with his parents and was upset when he found out that he could not accompany them and begged them to bring him. Surprisingly it was his mother that refused saying this was something that has to be just about Sharpay and that he already had his when they were looking at universities.

He walks down stairs to the kitchen looking for something to eat, feeling to lazy to actual make something decides to grab something on his way to school. He finishes getting ready for school by grabbing his black matt & nat messenger bag, a gift from Sharpay who got it personally made for him, and placing his homework and lunch within. Just before he leaves, using the house phone, he calls his parents. 

"Morning sport," his Dad's strong voice soothing the pain of missing his family, "how are you? I hope you slept well." Asking the question he does every morning, even if it is just the phone.

"Good Dad. I'm heading off to school now; I just wanted to see how you guys are doing."

"Princess and your mother are getting ready to go to the designer's to get some final alterations on her dress before we leave for the airport."

"Your coming home today?" Ryan was confused their New York trip wasn't to be done until Thursday. Why are they coming home now?

"Didn't your mother tell you last night?" He pauses when Ryan does not answer," your sister misses you and wants to come home early."

Now that doesn't sound like Sharpay Sure she misses him, he misses her but for her to want to leave New York early was unheard of. "Dad did something happen?" he had a weird feeling that something was wrong.

"Oh no noting is wrong. I know you son and your tendency to worry, but nothing is wrong. I want you to just go to school and tonight we should be home to have a late dinner."

"You sure everything is ok? Cause I--"

"Positive." His father cutting him off, "Now have a good day, ok. I love you son."

"Love you too, Dad. Bye" Once hanging up the phone the feeling did not go away but Ryan headed out to his car trying to ignore it. Although Sharpay does most of the driving Ryan believes that he got the better car, a bright yellow custom Lamborghini. He loves his car but usually let Sharpay drive thinking that his is a bit too flashy to drive to school.

Entering the school around eight thirty, after hitting Starbucks for breakfast of course, Ryan heads for his locker only to find his boyfriend, Troy, waiting for him. Ryan and Troy have been dating for just over four months and were completely head over heels in love even though they haven't been together for that long of time.

"Hey kitten, have a good morning?" Troy questions kissing his boyfriend on the neck while his arms sneaked around Ryan slim waist hugging him.

Sighing and leaning against his boyfriend's strong chest, "My family coming home early, they should be back tonight." The insecure feelings he been trying to ignore all morning evident in his voice.

Pulling back a bit to look Ryan in the eyes showing concern, "You ok? You don't sound very happy about that." This is something that is unlike Ryan, Troy knows how much his boyfriend misses his family even if they are only gone for a day.

Keeping eye contact, "It's just that I got this weird feeling since I found out that they were coming home. I think something bad is going to happen."

Tighting is arms around Ryan's waist, "Your family is going to be fine, I know."

"But how do you? This feeling really has me worried." 

Seeing that Ryan's eyes are starting to tear up, "I know that your family loves you and nothing is going to happen to them. Kay." Seeing Ryan's nod he leans in to give his boyfriend a short but passionate kiss.

"Dude! Get a room," a voice broke the couple apart to see Chad with a teasing smile on his face. Everyone knew that the couple was together as Troy was very public with his displays of affection towards the blonde.

Coming out was very anti-climatic for the couple. Ryan has been publically gay since his freshman year so no one was surprised to find him in a relationship with another boy. Troy was the one that shocked people, mainly because he was in a relationship with Gabriella for six months, but seeing the couple together anyone could see how much Troy was smitten with the petite dancer. Troy's friends had no problem with it; Chad being friends with both boys thought it was funny that the two of them would end up together and threaten that if the three of them hang out he refuses to be the third wheel. Gabriella like most girls thought it was cute and being the one who broke up with Troy was happy that her ex was happy with a guy that she became close friends with during the summer.

The only people that the couple was worried about were Sharpay and Troy's parents. Although Sharpay was supportive of her brother being gay, what girl doesn't want a gay best friend, Ryan was worried that she would be angered and hurt that he was dating the guy she put so much energy into getting. Sharpay surprised Ryan with her reaction to the news, for she was not only happy for her baby brother but also threatened Troy with physical harm if he were to ever hurt Ryan. Another surprise was how well Troy's parents took the news. Troy was worried about their reaction for he fitted the typical jock stereotype and not the gay teen one, but after he came out they just told him how proud they were and how much they loved him. Troy found it amusing when he overheard his Dad tell his Mother that Ryan was prefect for him because now Troy would spend more time on basketball for he would not want to take a lead role away from his boyfriend in a play.

"Ha ha ha, good morning to you too," Troy mocked glared at the boy he considered a brother. 

"Hey I had to do something to get the two of you stop suck face," Ryan pulls a face at the choice of words and turns to his locker to get the books for first period, Chad continues with a sing song voice " Cause if you continued you would have missed homeroom. Hey Taylor! Wait up!" He leaves the couple running after his girl friend, and true to his word the bell for homeroom went off.

"Ry, don't worry," Troy takes his boyfriend's hand once they start walking towards Darbus' homeroom, "if you want I can get Chad to take my truck and hang out with you until your family comes home."

Stopping in the middle of the hallway Ryan turns, "You would do that for me?"

Smiling back at the blonde his blue eyes sparkling, "I would do anything for you, kitten." He kisses Ryan's cheek and they resume walking.

The rest of the day was a blur for Ryan; the worrying feeling continuously getting worse keeping him from focusing on anything throughout the day. So when the bell signaling the end of the day rang out it surprised Ryan. Heading out to the parking out the parking lot he was surprised to find most of the cars gone and Troy leaning against his car waiting.

"Ry, what took you so long? Chad said that seem out of it all throughout math but were like that all day. You still worried? I--"

"It's getting worse, Troy! I really do think that something is wrong. Can you drive? I don't think I can right now," holding out his keys.

Not used to seeing Ryan this way takes the keys and gets in the car. The ride to Ryan's was quite both of the boys' thoughts else where; Ryan's on his family and Troy's on Ryan. Pulling into the driveway troy notices a black SUV parked by the front entrance, "Ry, do you know whose car that is?"

Troy's voice pulling him from his thoughts Ryan looks out the window and feels his stomach plunge deep within his chest. Something is wrong. "No" was all he was able to get out; his voice tense and on edge.

Finally believing his boyfriend that something maybe wrong, Troy skips the garage and parks Ryan's car next to the SUV. They each get out of the car slowly heading for the front door, when two men in suits getting out of the SUV stop them.

"Is one of you Ryan Evans?" the taller of the two men ask.

Hearing no response Troy turns to find that all colour has left Ryan's face and he was having trouble answering; his mouth opening and closing without any sound. "My Boyfriend here is," pulling Ryan into his arms to show him support, "what is it that you need with him."

The same man answers his eye's softening at the couple "I think that it be best if we have this conversation inside, as it--"

"You're here about my family," Ryan's harsh whisper effectively cutting him off.

Pausing before answering slowly "Let's go inside." He reaches out to guide the boys inside, Ryan finches away and moves out of his boyfriend's arms standing tall to and glaring at the two men.

"No! You tell me now." His voice may not have been loud but his message was loud and clear. He wanted his answers and wanted them on his terms. He looked very much an Evans at the moment imitating the men despite his petite frame.

It was the second shorter man who made the move to answer, pausing to find the right words, "I'm sorry. There has been an accident."


	2. Beeping

He did not remember much about what happened after they told him the news, so it was impossible for him to know what time is it and how he ended up on his couch in his boyfriend's arms

**A/N: This is a bit short, sorry**

**Any thing you recognize I do not own**

**Review if you like it, don't if you don't **

**Any writing tips would be appreciated **

**Thanks for reading**

He did not remember much about what happened after they told him the news, so it was impossible for him to know what time is it and how he ended up on his couch in his boyfriend's arms. All that he could think of was the words that will forever haunt him.

There has been an accident; your family plane has crashed. Ryan never thought that something like this would happen to him, to his family. They are the Evans! People only wish they could be like them, and now what are they?

His eye's hurt and his move to rub them altered his boyfriend that he has come back to reality. "Hey, it will be ok." Troy's soothing voice did nothing to ease the pain in his heart.

"No it won't! Nothing will be ok. Not anymore!" Ryan was becoming hysterical again and to prevent his boyfriend form losing control again Troy tightened his arms holding the boy closer. "I want to see them." Ryan voice was slightly muffled by Troy's chest.

"You sure?" feeling Ryan nod on his chest, "I think my parents should drive." His voice so soft it was barley heard, Troy only using this tone because he was afraid of Ryan's reaction when mentioning his own parents. But before Ryan has the chance to react Troy's parents enter the house and rush over to the boy's in the living room.

"Oh, sweetie. How is he?" Sarah Bolton asks her son as though Ryan is unable to understand. This reaction is not difficult to understand though, for when Ryan heard the news he collapsed and was unresponsive to the world outside his head. Troy unsure of what to do called his parents and was almost hysterical as his boyfriend when he tried to explain the situation to them. They rushed over as soon as they got off the phone, hoping to help the boy that they grown to care very much about.

"I'm fine! I just want to see my family!" when Ryan responded he becomes the vocal point in the now tense living room.

"Are you sure that will be best? They will be in no condition to be seen like that," Sarah says thinking of the state that each member of his family would be in.

"I have to see them! What if….what if….what if they don't make it." Ryan's broken voice filling the room.

"Ok." Jack Bolton being the strongest to answer Ryan after the silence that followed his statement became too much to bare. "Troy can you help him to the car."

Nodding at his father, troy gathers his boyfriend in his arms knowing that Ryan is in no shape to be walking. The drive to the hospital was death silent no one knowing what to say, if it would even to be appropriate to say anything.

Sitting in the backseat of his mothers green Honda, Troy looks at the boy in his arms, even through his pain Ryan is the most beautiful person that he has seen. He hated that he didn't know how to help his boyfriend. Hell he didn't even know that he could help his boyfriend. How does someone come past this?

Ryan again was lost in his thoughts, hoping that his family will be there when they get to the hospital. When he first heard that there has been an accident his first thought is that they were all dead, for most do not survive an accident like that, but his family was not dead. At least not yet; his family is in the ICU all in critical condition. Not sure if they are going to make it, he just hoped that he would have the chance to say good-bye.

When the car pulled into the hospital, Troy's parents told the boys to go inside while they park the car. Knowing that Ryan needed to walk in, Troy held his boyfriend's hand in a tight grip trying to convey the strength that Ryan needed but he did not have.

"I'm looking for my parents. They were in a …a… an airplane accident and were transferred here."

The nurse behind the desk gave the boys a sympathic smile, giving her already motherly look a comforting appeal. "You must be the Evans' boy." It was a statement not a question. "Follow me, and I'll show you to the room." She walks around the desk and motions for the boys to follow.

Troy always knew that the Evans' were important people but he always get shocked when seeing the treatment they get. This was not the job to the head nurse to show them the room, but here she was leading them all the way to the end of the floor.

"We placed them all in the same room, knowing that they would like to be together. I will alert the doctor that you are here. If you need anything just let me know," and with one last smile at the couple she leaves him in front of the room.

Never had Ryan thought that entering a room would be so hard but also be the most important thing that he will have to do. Reaching out and slowly turning the knob Ryan entered the room; Troy followed still holding his boyfriend's hand.

The thing that he noticed first was the beeping. The sound is harsh and is mocking him each time it goes off. The room is too white for his family to be in; at least one wall needs to be pink to make his sister happy, not to mention his parents hate for the shade. While he was looking at the room he never looked at three people lying in the bed.

"Ryan, Kitten. If this is too hard we can go." Ryan forgot that he was not in the room alone. Knowing that Troy will give him strength he shakes his head and moves to the bed closest to him, his Mother.

Sitting on the bed, Troy releases his hand, while he leans in closer to his mother. She looks the worse out of the three, completely covered in burns or cuts. He blonde hair was not visible through the bandages covering her but there was some remains of the makeup on her face from earlier that day.

Taking her hand, "hey Mom, its me Ducky" his voice breaks and he is not sure that he can go on but the bed dips while strong arms wrap around his waist and a light kiss on his neck helps him to continue. "I love you" as he says those words he knows that his mother will not make it. He never seen her so fragile and broken, she is usually so strong and full of life making this person lying on the bed not his mother. He breaks down unable to hold the pain of losing her and cover the hurt that he is unable to give her a real good-bye.

Turning to Troy making contact with his boyfriend's sky blue eyes, "This is not my mother," seeing that Troy is opening his mouth going to object he intervenes talking through his tears. "Troy, this is not my mother. This is the shell of the women who she used to be. I lost her Troy, I lost her,"

Troy just tightens his hold and pulls Ryan closer as he loses control to grief again. He can see it just as his boyfriend can; Mrs. Evans is not going to make it. Trying to comfort the boy in his arms he whispers comforting words in his ear, all the while wondering what Ryan did to deserve this type of pain. Why is some one so sweet and so innocent losing someone that means the world to him?

A knock on the door altered the boys that they were not alone, looking over they saw the doctor standing next to the Boltons in the doorway. Nudging Ryan to their presence, Troy looked over making eye contact acknowledging that they were ready to talk.

"Hi, boys. My name is Dr. Michels and I'm in charge of your family's care." The doctor was a mid-ages man with light brown hair. He reaches out to shake Ryan's hand but he just turns into Troy chest hiding.

Seeing that is boyfriend is in no shape to deal with the doctors, Troy responses even though he has no clue what to ask, "Are they going to be ok?"

"Well the situation is severe for each, but I think that there is hope for survival. If they can make it through the night the chances increase." The doctor spoke softly and slowly trying to give the young man some hope about his family, "Each have burns and did had to go into surgery to prevent any furth--"

The sound of Mrs. Evans' heart monitor going off stops the doctor's speech. Pushing the boys off the bed and calling for nurses the doctor starting to prep Mrs. Evans' for what no one was sure.

The only thing that Ryan was sure of, that sound just ended his mother's life.


	3. Why?

* * *

Sorry that it's really short but if i added anymore it seemed wrong, but the next chapter will be alot longer promise

If you like it review if not then dont

Thanks

* * *

The flat line mocked him, proving to him that he was alone. Never before has he felt more alone as he did when he was pushed out of that room.

Troy sits on the couch next to him in the ICU waiting room. An half an hour has passed since he watched his mother die and the void, the emptiness has already begun. Troy is silently holding him, something that Ryan appreciates. Troy always seems to know what Ryan needs even when he is unable to and that small comfort makes all the difference to him right now.

"Hey," Troy softly kisses Ryan's temple, "Things are going to be ok. The doctor is going to come out and say that, you'll see"

Ryan sighs on the verge of tears, "Troy she's gone. My mom is dead."

Tightening his grip on Ryan, Troy whispers softly into his ear, "What ever happens I'm here for you. I will always be here for you."

Before the couple could return into their silent comfort, the Doctor walks into the waiting room his face grim. Both Troy and Ryan straighten up preparing for the unwelcome conformation of news.

"Ryan, I'm sorry to tell you this but your mother went into cardiac arrest and even thou we tried very hard to revive her we were unable to restart her heart." Dr. Michels fatigue made his comment harsher than it normally would have been.

"Oh," Ryan was at loss of words, while Troy gently kisses his cheek.

Seeing that neither boy is going to respond, Dr. Michels continues, "I do have some good news," his proper bedside manner returning, "Your Father and sister is going to be ok, in time they should make a full recovery."

Instead of feeling some relief, Ryan's mind stuck on only one word that the Doctor said, "Should? You don't know for sure?"

"In situations like this there is never a one hundred percent certainty of anything, but given their medical histories, past cases and what I know of their strong character the chances of their recovery is high." Dr. Michels gives a small smile, "If you have any other questions just let me know."

Ryan does not respond to the doctor's comment externally but his mind was on overload. He is not going to be alone his father and sister are going to be ok, cause if recovery is based on character it was only a matter of time before Sharpay was ordering him around again.

"Thank you Doctor." Troy says with a small sigh when noticing that Ryan wasn't going to answer.

With one last small couple at the young blonde Dr. Michels leaves the waiting room.

* * *

Ryan was lying on Troy's bed just staring at the ceiling. After the doctor left Troy's parents decided that it would be best if they all went back to their place, Ryan agreed knowing that he was in no shape to be alone in his mansion.

Troy and his family have really good to him since finding out the news, and Ryan knows that he probably wouldn't have made it through the day if it weren't for them. His mother is dead, knowing that he is never going to hear her call him Ducky again. The void, the emptiness is already starting to eat away at him as he cries.

A shift in the bed altered him to Troy lying next to him, "My parents and I think that it would be best if you stay here for a while."

Ryan rolls onto Troy's chest resting his head above Troy's heart, while Troy's arms unconsciously wrap around the smaller boy.

"Why" Ryan's soft voice was muffled in his boyfriend's chest.

The utterance caught Troy off guard because this was the first word that the blonde has made since his conversation with the doctor. Knowing that no matter what he says is not going to be the right answer; Troy rubs Ryan's back soothingly, "I don't know."

In one shift movement Ryan was straddling Troy's waist while pinning his wrists above his head on to the bed, pain and anger marring his beautiful face, "No there has to be a reason why a lost my mother. Things like this don't just happen and I need to know why!"

Troy says keeping eye contact, "Sometimes things just happen and we have no control over it. I don't know why your mother was taken away from you, kitten, it may have been a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The only thing that matter is that your mother loved you and there is nothing that can take that away from you, even death."

Ryan's releases Troy's wrists as he breaks down sobbing into his arms. Troy holds his boyfriend in his arms mumbling sweet nothings in his ear while kissing any part of the blond his lips can find, trying to reassure Ryan that he is not alone.

* * *

Any comments?


End file.
